


You Bring Me Right Back Down to Earth

by flwrpwr_vampyre



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrpwr_vampyre/pseuds/flwrpwr_vampyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan was different now, his time with Klaus giving his energy a sharper feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bring Me Right Back Down to Earth

Stefan was different now, his time with Klaus giving his energy a sharper feel. And coming back to find his brother had used his sacrifice as an excuse to get Elena in his bed did not help matters. Every time Bonnie was around him she started feeling on edge.

He went back to being the good brother but she could tell that resentfulness seeped through him. She probably should have told him it was no use to pretend around her but she liked being able to see the facade that fooled everyone else.

Today it was stronger than ever and it wasn’t until she drew odd looks from Elena and Caroline did she realize it was affecting her. She grabbed his hand, ignoring the way everyone looked at her.

“Come,” she told him. “I know a place we can go.”

She kissed him against a tree, deep inside the forest. It was calm here, nobody around to affect her or tempt him. Well, besides her and she could take care of herself, thank you very much.

It took no effort at all to push him onto the ground, sneaking a hand in between them to undo his jeans as he looked at her through hooded eyes. She stood up to get out of her pants as he pushed his down to mid-thigh and she groaned at the sight of his cock, cursing at how difficult it was to get out of your clothes when you were horny.

It was a welcome relief to finally sink down onto him and the little noise he made went straight to her pussy. When he flipped her over she surged up against him, clawing at his back as she snapped her hips up, matching him thrust for thrust.

His eyes gleamed and she nipped at his lips, nudging him with her magic to go harder and faster until it was all too much and for a second it felt like she merged with the forest. Then she clamped down around him, her orgasm pulsing through her in sharp peaks of pleasure. She groaned with each magic intensified pulse and Stefan echoed the sounds.

She sagged weakly back, urging him on with her legs, tears prickling at the corners of hers eyes with every slide in of his dick. He buried his face in her shoulder and she curled her fingers in his hair, taking and taking and taking.

When he came with a deep growl it was like coming again, the waves of his pleasure thrumming through her in a way that was both like and unlike having her own orgasm. The pulses were shorter but just as intense and she arched, crying out as she rode through it with him.

It was over almost too quickly and he rolled them both over so she could lie on his chest, him gasping at every small aftershock from where he was still buried inside her.

He kept making little sounds as her hips twitched all on their own and she felt like maybe would have apologized at one point but not now. Never again.

And there was nothing but him and her and the forest and right this second it was what was meant to be.


End file.
